Der Arzt meiner Tochter
by Brockenhexe
Summary: Isabella Swan ist glücklich verheiratet, Mutter und zusammen mit ihrem Mann leitet sie eine kleine Werbeargentur. Ihr Leben ist perfekt, bis sich alles ändert und ihre Tochter plötzlich schwer krank wird. Dr. Edward Cullen verspricht der jungen Mutter zu helfen. Allerdings nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Wird sie, aus Liebe zu Ihrer Tochter auf das Angebot eingehen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ich wünsche einen wunderschönen Montag und Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner neuen Story. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.** _

**Der Arzt meiner Tochter**

„Bella, kannst du mir schnell helfen?", rief mich Jared, meine heiß geliebte bessere Hälfte und seit 5 Jahren auch mein Ehemann. Schnell verließ ich meinen aufgeräumten Schreibtisch, in meinem ordentlichen Büro, um in Jareds Büro, oder besser in Jareds Chaos hinüber zu gehen. Wir waren einfach Ying und Yang, 2 Seiten einer Medaille oder einfach Jared und Bella. „Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Süßer?", fragte ich ihn, während ich um seinen Schreibtisch herum ging, um ihn zärtlich in den Nacken zu küssen. „In 20 Minuten muss ich los zu Black & Black und ich finde die Akte nicht. Hilfst du mir bitte suchen?", fragte er mich völlig verzweifelt. Ich musste grinsen, es war doch immer dasselbe. Schon, als wir uns vor 7 Jahren an der Uni in Seattle kennen lernten, war er das Chaos in Person gewesen. Ich wunderte mich noch heute, dass ich ihn vorher nicht gekannt hatte, obwohl er in unserem letzten Highschooljahr nach Forks gezogen war. Ich hatte ihn zwar einige Male gesehen, mich aber nicht weiter mit ihm beschäftigt. An der Uni waren wir dann einer Arbeitsgruppe zugeteilt worden und ohne mich, hätte er seine Arbeiten nie rechtzeitig abgeben können. Nicht etwa, weil er den Stoff nicht verstand oder er zu faul war etwas zu tun, sondern weil er seine Sachen nie wieder fand. Aber ich liebte ihn, so wie er war und wollte ihn auch gar nicht anders haben.

„Mein lieber Chaos-König, die Unterlagen für B&B hast du mir gestern selbst gegeben, damit sie nicht verloren gehen", erklärte ich ihm und ging dabei zu seinem fast leeren Aktenschrank und zog die gesuchte Akte aus dem richtigen Fach heraus. „Hier sind sie. Man kann Aktenschränke nämlich wirklich dafür nutzen, um die Akten abzulegen.", kicherte ich. Nur gut dass wir Selbstständig waren, mit unserer eigenen kleinen Werbeagentur. Jared war wahnsinnig kreativ und schuf wunderbare Kampagnen, aber ohne mich, würde er sie nie wieder finden. Als Angestellter würde er wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos versagen. Jared strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, so dass seine Grübchen zu sehen waren. Oh man, wie sehr ich die liebte. „Machst du jetzt Feierabend?", fragte er mich. „Ja", antwortete ich glücklich, „Ich muss gleich Alice abholen. Mom hat noch einen Termin beim Friseur." Alice war unsere kleine Tochter, unser Sonnenschein und ein süßer Wirbelwind. Sie hatte die schwarzen Haare ihres Vaters geerbt und im Moment standen diese in kurzen Borsten von ihren Kopf ab. Sie hatte sich selbst die Haare abgeschnitten und von ihren ehemals süßen Locken, diese hatte sie von mir, nur das meine nicht schwarz sondern dunkelbraun waren, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Zum Glück wuchsen Haare ja schnell nach. Es war ein Risiko gewesen, so früh ein Kind zu bekommen, aber wir wollten es so. Unser Traum war es, eine große Familie zu haben und wir arbeiteten schon seit einigen Monaten daran, dass Alice ein Geschwisterchen bekam. Leider bisher vergeblich.

Jared griff nach seiner Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg nach Seattle, zu unseren Kunden. B&B war ein sehr wichtiger Kunde für uns. Da wir nicht aus Forks wegziehen wollten, denn hier lebten unsere Familien, die uns sehr wichtig waren, war es manchmal schwierig für uns neue Aufträge zu bekommen. Obwohl sich fast alles über Internet und Telefon regeln ließe, wollten die Kunden meist keine kleine Werbeagentur, wenn diese nicht sozusagen direkt vor der Haustür war. Nachdem Jared weg war, versuchte ich sein Büro noch etwas aufzuräumen, allerdings schaffte ich das heute nicht alles. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur alles so durcheinander bringen? Ich fand Unterlagen von 6 verschiedenen Kunden und wer weiß wie viele Ideen für Kampagnen. So gut es ging sortierte ich alles, aber dann musste ich los. Schließlich wollte ich meine Mutter nicht warten lassen. Deshalb schaltete ich noch den Anrufbeantworter an, machte alle Lichter aus und die Alarmanlage an. Dann lief ich schnell zu meinem Auto, um das kurze Stück zum Haus meiner Mutter zu fahren. Sie und mein Vater hatten sich scheiden lassen, als ich 4 Jahre alt war. Sie hatten aber seitdem 2 Häuser nebeneinander, so dass ich immer guten Kontakt zu den beiden halten konnte. Als Kind konnte ich jederzeit selbst entscheiden, ob ich lieber bei Mom oder Dad war. Heute musste ich zugeben, dass ich das manchmal ausgenutzt hatte. Vor allem in meiner Teenagerzeit, da hatte ich jedem der Beiden erzähl,t ich sei beim Anderen und war in Wirklichkeit auf Partys gegangen. Allerdings hatte ich es nie zu sehr übertrieben und mein damaliger Freund Jacob, bei dem ich zu der Zeit oft war, war noch heute mein bester Freund. Mittlerweile war mein Dad pensioniert, nachdem er im Polizeidienst verletzt worden war. Bei einem Tankstellenüberfall hatte der Täter 2 Geiseln genommen. Mein Dad schaffte es, sie unverletzt zu befreien, aber ihn traf ein Schuss und der hatte ihm das Knie zertrümmert. Seitdem humpelte er. Meist nur leicht, aber manchmal auch stärker. Er verbrachte den kalten Winter daher lieber in Florida, als hier im ewigen Regen, das bekam auch seinem Knie viel besser.

Meine Mom war Grundschullehrerin und teilte sich mit Jareds Mutter, die Hausfrau war, die Betreuung von Alice. Die beiden Omas waren sich einig, dass so ein kleines Kind nicht in fremde Hände gehörte. Und so konnte ich trotzdem schon kurz nach der Geburt wieder Stundenweise ins Büro und Jared davor retten, im Chaos zu versinken. Selbst die 14 Tage nach Alice Geburt hatten schon gereicht um eine mittlere Katastrophe auszulösen. Eine seiner Ideen fanden wir erst 6 Monate später wieder, da hatte er längst eine neue Kampagne für den Kunden erstellt. Wer kam denn auch auf die Idee, Unterlagen im Tiefkühlfach des Kühlschrankes zu suchen? Ich nicht! Und wir nutzten das Fach auch nur im Hochsommer, wenn wir mal etwas Eis im Büro einfroren. So dauerte es, bis ich diese Unterlagen irgendwann fand. Ich musste immer noch lachen, wenn ich an sein Gesicht dachte, als ich ihm die tiefgefrorenen Unterlagen kichernd unter die Nase hielt.

Auf dem Weg zu meiner Mutter träumte ich mal wieder davon, bald noch ein zweites Baby zu bekommen. Ein kleiner Junge wäre toll, aber über ein zweites Mädchen würde ich mich genauso freuen. Plötzlich überholte mich ein Krankenwagen mit Blaulicht. Mich beschlich sofort ein komisches Gefühl, hoffentlich war bei meinen Lieben alles in Ordnung. Mach dich nicht verrückt, Bella, dachte ich noch, als ich in die Straße einbog, in der meine Eltern lebten. Aber jetzt wurde mein schlechtes Gefühl bestätigt. Der Krankenwagen stand direkt vor dem Haus meiner Mutter. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, hoffentlich ging es meiner Mutter gut. Sie war doch erst Anfang 60, sportlich und lebte gesund. Vorsichtig parkte ich neben dem Krankenwagen, stieg aus und rannte ins Haus. Wenn ich allerdings geahnt hätte, was mich dort erwartet hatte, wäre ich noch viel schneller gelaufen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

_Vorsichtig parkte ich neben dem Krankenwagen, stieg aus und rannte ins Haus. Wenn ich allerdings geahnt hätte, was mich dort erwartete, wäre ich wohl noch viel schneller gelaufen._

Nicht meiner Mutter war etwas passiert, sondern mein kleiner Engel Alice lag auf der Trage der Rettungssanitäter und wurde gerade festgeschnallt. Entsetzt registrierte ich den Beutel mit Flüssigkeit, den einer der Sanitäter hoch hielt und dessen Schlauch in einer Nadel im Arm meines Babys endete. Alice war bewusstlos und leichenblass. Schnell lief ich zu ihr und streichelte ihre Wange, dann blickte ich meine verzweifelnd schluchzende Mutter an. „Mom, was ist passiert?", fragte ich völlig geschockt und rechnete damit, dass sie etwas von einem Unfall erzählte. Dem war aber nicht so. „Ich weiß es nicht", schluchzte sie, „Alice hatte schon den ganzen Tag über Kopfschmerzen und dann ist sie plötzlich beim Spielen einfach umgefallen und wurde nicht mehr wach. Ich habe sofort den Rettungsdienst angerufen."

„Was hat sie?", verzweifelt sah ich den Rettungssanitäter an, der zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Kann ich so nicht sagen. Wir bringen sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus, dort kann sie genauer untersucht werden. Wir stabilisieren solange ihren Kreislauf. Wollen sie mitfahren?", antwortete sein Kollege ruhig. Was für eine Frage. Natürlich wollte ich mit. Ich konnte Alice doch nicht alleine lassen. Eine Antwort ersparte ich mir und folgte den Sanitätern einfach in den Krankenwagen.

„Ich packe euch ein paar Sachen zusammen und komme dann nach", rief meine Mutter uns noch hinterher. Aber ich hörte ihr gar nicht wirklich zu, da ich nur Augen für Alice hatte. Sie sah so winzig und zerbrechlich aus, auf dieser großen Trage.

Der eine Sanitäter setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und der andere deckte Alice noch zu, ehe er sich neben sie setzte. Für mich wurde auch ein Sitz aufgeklappt. „Schnallen sie sich bitte an Mrs Swan", forderte er mich auf. Da Jared und ich schon unsere Werbeagentur „Swan&Wolf" hatten, als wir geheiratet hatten, hatte ich meinen Mädchennamen behalten und auch Alice trug diesen. Während der Fahrt stellte er mir einige Standartfragen über Alice, die ich, wie ein Roboter brav beantwortete, ohne groß nachzudenken. Kaum waren wir im Krankenhaus, wurde sie auch schon aus dem Wagen gehoben und schnell in ein Untersuchungszimmer gebracht. Ich lief einfach hinterher. Kurz darauf betrat ein Arzt den Raum und untersuchte meine Kleine wortlos. „Mrs Swan?", sprach er mich dann endlich zum ersten Mal an. „Warten sie bitte im Warteraum, wir müssen einige Tests mit ihrer Tochter machen." Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. „Kann ich dabei nicht bei ihr bleiben?", fragte ich leise. Aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir rufen sie, sobald wir etwas Neues wissen. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal heraus finden, was ihrer Tochter fehlt", antwortete er, drehte sich um und ging schnell davon. Ich starrte ihm Minutenlang hinterher, bis mich eine Krankenschwester aufforderte, nun endlich den Wartebereich aufzusuchen.

Das Wartezimmer war ein trostloser, grau gestrichener Raum mit zwölf gelben Plastikstühlen. Ein abstraktes Bild hing an der Wand neben einem Kaffeeautomaten, ansonsten gab es nur ein kleines weißes Tischchen, auf dem ein paar Zeitschriften lagen. Zum hinsetzen war ich viel zu aufgewühlt. Also lief ich immer wieder von der Tür zum Fenster und wieder zurück. Immer wieder gingen mir die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was hatte Alice. Hatten wir irgendetwas übersehen? Ich brauchte zwanzig Schritte, um von einer Seite zur anderen zu gelangen. Also lief ich immer wieder diese zwanzig Schritte zum Fenster, warf einen Blick auf den grauen, verregneten Parkplatz, drehte mich um und lief die zwanzig Schritte zurück um einen Blick durch das Fenster in der Tür, in den Flur zu werfen. Die Uhr, die dort hing, musste kaputt sein. Die Zeiger bewegten sich kaum, egal wie lange ich auch darauf starrte. Die Zeit konnte doch gar nicht so langsam vergehen.

Immer wieder versuchte ich Jared auf dem Handy zu erreichen, während ich auf und ab lief. Aber er ging einfach nicht an sein Telefon. Beim, wer weiß wievielten, Blick durch das Fensterchen der Tür, sah ich meine Mutter den Gang entlang kommen. Schnell öffnete ich die Tür um ihr entgegen zu gehen. Die Warterei machte mich wahnsinnig, aber nun war ich wenigstens nicht mehr alleine. „Weißt du schon, was sie hat?", fragte meine Mutter schluchzend und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich klammerte mich an sie und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie untersuchen Alice noch. Ich durfte nicht bei ihr bleiben", flüsterte ich verzweifelt. „Hast du Jared schon erreicht?", fragte sie weiter und wieder konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln. „Er ist wahrscheinlich noch bei B&B, unser erster wirklich großer Auftrag, wenn es klappen würde. Er wird sein Handy ausgeschaltet haben", seufzte ich. Warum musste gerade heute dieser Termin sein? Von Seattle hierher würde er Stunden brauchen und noch wusste er ja nicht, dass Alice im Krankenhaus war. Ich schluchzte auf, als ich darüber nachgrübelte, was mein Engel nur haben könnte. Meine Mom zog mich einfach in ihren Arm und führte mich zu einem dieser gelben Stühle. Wir setzen uns und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Uns liefen beiden die Tränen über das Gesicht. Warum kam nur niemand und sagte mir was los war? Ich hatte das Gefühl schon mehrere Stunden hier zu warten. Als ich allerdings auf mein Handy sah, bemerkte ich, dass erst fünfundvierzig Minuten vergangen waren. Wie lange mussten wir wohl noch warten?

Auch nach zwei weiteren Stunden im Warteraum, hatte ich Jared noch immer nicht erreicht. Nachdem die Krankenschwester an der Rezeption mich zweimal böse angemeckert hatte, traute ich mich auch nicht mehr nachzufragen. Kein Mensch kam, um mir zu sagen was mit Alice los war.

Zwanzig endlose Minuten später ging endlich die Tür des Warteraumes auf und ein Arzt trat ein. „Mrs Swan?" fragte er. „Ja. Wie geht es Alice?", fragte ich aufgeregt. In diesem Moment klingelte mein Handy, ohne hinzusehen drückte ich den Anruf weg und schaltete es aus. Der Arzt räusperte sich. „Handys sind im Krankenhaus verboten Mrs Swan. Aber nun zum Thema. Ich bin Doktor Taylor und habe ihre Tochter untersucht. Sie ist jetzt wieder bei Bewusstsein, allerdings hat sie starke Schmerzen und wir mussten ihr starke Schmerzmittel verabreichen." Dr. Tayler blickte mich nun traurig an. Ich ahnte bereits Schlimmes und hielt vorsorglich die Luft an. „Leider habe ich keine guten Neuigkeiten für Sie Mrs. Swan. Ihre Tochter hat einen Hirntumor. Ob dieser Tumor Gutartig oder Bösartig ist, können wir ohne eine Operation nicht feststellen." Ich keuchte auf. Mein Baby hatte einen Hirntumor? Vielleicht Bösartig? Sie war doch erst drei Jahre alt, fast noch ein Baby, das durfte einfach nicht sein! „Mrs Swan?", riss der Arzt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ihre Tochter muss so schnell wie möglich operiert werden. Hier bei uns ist das aber nicht möglich. Ich empfehle ihnen, ihre Tochter so schnell, wie möglich nach Seattle verlegen zu lassen. Besprechen sie das mit dem Vater und sagen mir oder meinen Kollegen Bescheid. Wenn sie möchten, dürfen sie nun zu ihr." Ob ich mochte? Ich wollte nichts anderes, nur zu meiner Tochter und mich davon überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging und der Arzt unrecht hatte. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Meine Mutter und ich folgten dem Arzt in das Zimmer, in dem meine Tochter lag. Sie sah so winzig und zerbrechlich aus in diesem riesigen Ungetüm von Bett. An den Seiten waren Gitter angebracht, damit sie nicht heraus fallen konnte. Sie war an einen Überwachungsmonitor angeschlossen und hing an einem Tropf. Was war nur passiert? Heute Morgen hatte ich eine süße, gesunde und sehr aufgeweckte kleine Tochter und nun sollte sie vielleicht todkrank sein? Ich konnte und wollte es kaum glauben. So grausam konnte das Schicksal doch nicht sein. Ich zog mir einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte mich neben Alice. Immer wieder streichelte ich ihr zärtlich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Nase und die Wangen. Ich merkte gar nicht, dass meine Mutter auch noch da war und auch nicht, wie die Zeit verging. „Bella", sprach meine Mutter mich irgendwann an, „ich gehe raus und versuche Jared zu erreichen." Ich nickte nur und schämte mich, an ihn hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, seit ich an Alice Bett saß. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob er der Anrufer gewesen war, den ich weg gedrückt hatte. Alice war im Moment das einzige, was noch für mich zählte und ich schwor mir alles, in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um sie zu retten.

Nach einiger Zeit, waren es Minuten oder Stunden, ich konnte es nicht mehr sagen, kam meine Mutter zurück. „Ich habe Jared auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Er geht immer noch nicht an sein Telefon", erzählte sie mir. Ich seufzte. Wo war er nur? Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, er hätte längst auf dem Heimweg sein müssen. Eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer. „Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei, wollen sie über Nacht hier bleiben Mrs Swan? Ich lasse ihnen dann eine Pritsche aufstellen." Sie sah mich mitleidig an, während sie sprach. „Natürlich bleibe ich hier!", sagte ich. Nichts und Niemand hätte mich daran hindern können. „Schatz ich gehe dann jetzt. Soll ich dir morgen früh ein paar Sachen bringen?", fragte meine Mutter liebevoll. „Danke, Mom. Das wäre lieb und könntest du weiter versuchen Jared zu erreichen?", erwiderte ich. „Natürlich, mein Schatz. Bleib stark. Alice braucht dich!", sagte sie noch, ehe sie ging.

Ein Pfleger brachte die Pritsche für mich herein und stellte sie ans Fußende von Alice Bett. Zum Glück hatte meine Mutter mir ein Nachthemd und eine Zahnbürste eingepackt. Nun lag ich auf der Pritsche und wartete darauf, dass Jared endlich kam. Aber die einzige, die das Zimmer ab und zu betrat, war die Nachtschwester. Sie kam jede Stunde um die Werte zu Kontrollieren oder den Tropf zu wechseln. Ich lag ewig wach auf meiner Pritsche und konnte nicht einschlafen. Tränen liefen mir lautlos über das Gesicht und ab und zu schluchzte ich doch leise. Die Nachtschwester kam zurück und reichte mir eine Packung Taschentücher. „Weinen sie ruhig, das hilft. Sie müssen in nächster Zeit noch oft genug stark sein", sagte sie leise und verließ das Zimmer. Hier lag ich nun, alleine bei meiner Tochter. Wie viel Zeit blieb mir noch mit ihr? Dieses waren meine letzten Gedanken, ehe ich erschöpft in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Nacht im Krankenhaus war schrecklich für mich und ich hatte kaum geschlafen. Nun war es sieben Uhr morgens und eine Krankenschwester war gerade dabei, Alice zu waschen. Scheinbar waren die Medikamente so stark, dass sie auch dadurch nicht richtig wach wurde. Ich schlich mich schnell raus um Jared anzurufen. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht bei mir gemeldet. Nach dem achten Klingeln nahm er endlich ab. „Wolf", brummte er ins Telefon. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn geweckt. „Jared Wolf! Wo bist du und warum meldest du dich nicht?", schimpfte ich ins Telefon. „Wo ich bin?", motze er zurück. „Wo bist du? Und wo ist Alice? Zwölf Anrufe von dir und wenn ich zurück rufe, drückst du mich weg? Ich komme nach Hause, um mit euch zu feiern und ihr seid verschwunden. Das hat mir echt den Abend verdorben." Ich holte tief Luft, ich hatte ihm also den Abend verdorben? „Wir sind im Krankenhaus! Alice ist schwer krank und ich hätte dich gestern hier gebraucht! Ich musste mein Handy hier ausschalten, aber meine Mutter hat doch versucht dich zu erreichen", warf ich ihm vor. Ich hörte ihn schlucken. „Fuck! Was hat sie? In welchem Zimmer seid ihr?", fragte er kleinlaut. „Ich komme sofort."

Ich erklärte ihm noch, in welchem Zimmer wir waren und was er mir mitbringen sollte und legte dann auf. Ich eilte zurück zu Alice. Keine Minute länger als nötig, wollte ich sie alleine lassen.

Als ich das Zimmer wieder betrat, war Alice endlich etwas wacher. „Momy, ich will nach Hause!", jammerte sie kläglich. Schnell ging ich zu ihr und streichelte ihr über das Haar. Dabei besah ich mir das Bett etwas genauer und versuchte herauszufinden, wie ich die Gitter herunter lassen konnte. Als ich es endlich fand, setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf ihr Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Ich musste mich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht los zu weinen. Aber für Alice musste ich stark sein. „Soll ich dir etwas vorlesen, Engelchen?", fragte ich daher. Ihr Lieblingsbuch war in der Tasche gewesen, die meine Mutter am Vortag mitgebracht hatte. An Bücher dachte sie immer und Alice und ich hatten ihre liebe zum Lesen und zu Büchern geerbt. Aber selbst das wollte sie nicht. „Mein Kopf tut so weh, Momy. Hilf mir!", bettelte sie stattdessen mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich klingelte nach einer Krankenschwester, mehr konnte ich leider nicht für Alice tun. Meine Hilflosigkeit trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich beschloss, sie so schnell wie Möglich operieren zu lassen. Mein Baby sollte sich nicht so quälen müssen.

Endlich ging die Tür auf und in der Hoffnung, eine Krankenschwester zu sehen, drehte ich schnell den Kopf zur Tür. Aber es war nur Jared. Oh Gott, was dachte ich da nur? Ich versuchte zu lächeln, um ihm zu zeigen, wie froh ich war, dass er endlich hier war. Aber es war eher eine Grimasse, als ein Lächeln. Ich konnte jetzt einfach nicht lächeln. „Was ist passiert? Warum seid ihr hier?", fragte Jared aufgebracht, noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte. Warum war er denn nun sauer? „Alice ist gestern umgekippt und war bewusstlos. Die Ärzte haben sie dann untersucht...", versuchte ich die Situation zu erklären. „Ach und mich musstest du davon nicht unterrichten?", schrie er mich an. Ich bebte vor Zorn, versuchte aber Alice zuliebe ruhig zu bleiben. Sie war bei Jareds Lautstärke schon zusammen gezuckt und weinte nun noch heftiger, als zuvor. „Alice hat Schmerzen. Meinst du es hilft ihr, wenn wir uns hier anschreien?", sagte ich leise. „Wenn sie schläft können wir das vor der Tür klären." Zum Glück ging jetzt wieder die Tür auf und die Krankenschwester kam endlich. „Alice hat starke Kopfschmerzen", erklärte ich ihr. Sie nickte und warf einen Blick auf das Krankenblatt. „Ich gebe ihr gleich etwas", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Jared stand noch immer an der Tür, sagte aber nichts mehr im Moment. Ich wusste, wie sehr er Krankenhäuser hasste, aber hier ging es um unsere Tochter. „Komm doch näher, Alice braucht uns nun beide", forderte ich ihn auf. Aber er blieb unbewegt an der Tür stehen. „Jared?", versuchte ich es weiter. Da drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Alice sah ihm weinend nach. „Warum geht Daddy wieder? Er hat nicht einmal Hallo gesagt", fragte sie traurig. Ich war hoffnungslos überfordert. Was sollte ich ihr darauf nur antworten? Eine Antwort blieb mir aber erspart, da es kurz an der Tür klopfte und ein Arzt eintrat. „Mrs Swan?", fragte er. „Haben sie sich schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob sie der Operation zustimmen? Wir würden Alice am liebsten sofort nach Seattle verlegen lassen. Die Ärzte dort wissen schon Bescheid und haben auch ein Bett für sie frei. Die Operation wäre dann schon morgen. Wir brauchen nur noch die Unterschriften von ihnen und ihrem Mann." Ich schluckte, wo war nur Jared? „Ich unterschreibe sofort. Mein Mann müsste auch gleich kommen", log ich. Ich hoffte, dass er wenigstens noch vor der Tür war. „Am besten gehe ich eben raus und rufe ihn an." Ich gab Alice noch einen Kuss und legte ihren Kopf dann vorsichtig auf das Kissen. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, Engelchen. Ich gucke nur eben schnell, wo Daddy ist", flüstere ich ihr zu und streichelte ihr noch einmal sanft übers Haar. Dann stand ich schnell auf und verließ das Zimmer. Jared war nicht auf dem Gang und auch nicht im Wartebereich. Deshalb eilte ich nach draußen und fand ihn endlich auf dem Parkplatz an seinem Auto gelehnt.

Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und rauchte. Ich war so sauer auf ihn, dass ich ihn am liebsten geschüttelt hätte. „Jared!", zischte ich ihn regelrecht an. „Was soll der Scheiß? Unsere Tochter liegt darin und ist schwer krank und du bist erst nicht zu erreichen und meckerst mich dann an, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet hätte? Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich gestern versucht habe dich anzurufen? Und als mir das Telefonieren im Krankenhaus verboten wurde, hat meine Mutter es weiter versucht. Und jetzt kommst du da mit rein und unterschreibst, dass Alice nach Seattle verlegt werden kann. Sie soll dort morgen operiert werden." Völlig verständnislos starrte er mich an. „Op..Operiert?", stotterte er. „Ja, sie hat einen Hirntumor", schluchzte ich. Ich brauchte jetzt alle Kraft für Alice und konnte nicht noch welche in einen Streit mit Jared stecken. „Nun komm bitte. Alice braucht uns." „Keine Vorwürfe mehr?", fragte er und meine Wut kochte wieder hoch. Machte er sich das nicht gerade etwas einfach? Aber in seinem Blick sah ich die Angst, um das Leben unserer Tochter. Er konnte einfach nicht mit der Situation umgehen und streiten konnten wir später, jetzt mussten wir schnellstmöglich wieder zu Alice und alles dafür tun, dass unserer Tochter geholfen wurde.

Ich schluckte meine Wut herunter und ging in Richtung der Tür. „Komm bitte", forderte ich ihn auf und wünschte mir nichts mehr, als dass er mich einfach in den Arm genommen hätte. Endlich kam er mit, aber er vermied jeglichen Körperkontakt zu mir. In Alice Zimmer trafen wir die Schwester von vorhin wieder, sie verabreichte Alice gerade ein Schmerzmittel. „Doktor Forster ist in seinem Büro und erwartet Sie. Zimmer 402, das ist die zweite Tür Rechts im Flur", teilte sie uns mit. Wir gingen schnell zu besagtem Büro.

Die Papiere waren fertig und wir beschlossen, dass ich mit Alice per Krankentransport fahren würde und Jared würde Sachen für uns einpacken und dann hinterher fahren. Da Alice nach der Operation erst einmal auf die Intensivstation kommen sollte und ich dort nur stundenweise zu ihr konnte, wollten wir uns ein Zimmer in der Nähe der Klinik suchen. Alice wurde auf eine Trage geschnallt und zum Krankenwagen gerollt, aber sie bekam von dem Transport nicht viel mit. Sie hatte starke Schmerzmittel bekommen, weil sie nur noch vor Kopfschmerzen gewimmert hatte. Die komplette Fahrt im Krankenwagen verschlief sie. Mein Baby tat mir so leid und die Hilflosigkeit machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich konnte nichts tun, außer ihre Hand halten und sie beruhigen, wenn sie weinte. Ihre Schmerzen konnte ich ihr nicht nehmen. Während der Fahrt liefen mir immer wieder lautlose Tränen über das Gesicht. Gestern Morgen war sie noch gesund gewesen und jetzt? Ich verstand nicht, wie das so schnell gehen konnte.

In Seattle wurde Alice in ein Zimmer mit drei anderen Kindern gelegt, denen es allen ganz gut zu gehen schien. Das hatte den Nachteil, dass es ziemlich laut in diesem Zimmer war und Alice wimmerte immer wieder vor Schmerzen. Ich bat die anderen Kinder mehrmals doch bitte etwas ruhiger zu sein. Aber es hielt immer nur wenige Minuten an und dann wurde es wieder laut. Jared kam bald darauf und wir gingen ins Büro des zuständigen Arztes um die letzten Papiere für die Operation zu unterschreiben. Der Arzt, seinen Namen hatte ich völlig vergessen, klärte uns zunächst über den Ablauf der morgigen Operation auf. Er rechnete damit, dass diese mindestens vier, bis fünf Stunden dauern würde. Anschließend müsste Alice noch einige Tage auf der Intensivstation bleiben. Der Arzt verabschiedete sich von uns und Jared kam nur noch kurz mit in Alice´ Zimmer, ehe er auch schon wieder aus dem Krankenhaus verschwand. „Ich kümmere mich um ein Zimmer für uns", sagte er nur noch, bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Das Geräusch ließ Alice wieder wimmern und ich musste mich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht mit zu weinen. Gestern Morgen war unsere Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen und nun saß ich hier, meine Tochter hatte große Schmerzen und mein Mann hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ständig zu verschwinden.

Alice schlief dann zum Glück, trotz der anderen Kinder bald ein und eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer, um ihr noch etwas zu spritzen und die anderen Kinder zum Schlafen aufzufordern. Es war schon nach zwanzig Uhr. „Mrs Swan", sagte sie dann. „Am besten gehen sie jetzt auch und ruhen sich aus. Morgen wird ein harter Tag für sie werden. Die Operation ist morgen früh um neun Uhr angesetzt, sie können ab sieben Uhr wieder kommen und bei ihrer Tochter bleiben, bis sie in den OP gefahren wird. Ich habe ihr jetzt ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, damit sie in der Nacht gut schläft." Ihre Worte waren zwar freundlich, aber ihr Ton klang eher nach: _Nun gehen sie endlich und lassen uns unsere Arbeit machen. Sie stören hier nur._

Ich gab Alice noch einen Kuss und verließ dann leise das Krankenzimmer. Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer, mein Baby hier alleine zu lassen. Als ich vor der Tür angekommen war, rief ich erst einmal Jared an. „Wolf", meldete er sich. „Jared, könntest du mir sagen, wo du ein Zimmer bekommen hast? Ich wurde mehr oder weniger rausgeschmissen", erklärte ich ihm. „Warte vorm Krankenhaus. Ich hole dich ab", antwortete er und hatte schon aufgelegt. Sein Verhalten heute verstand ich absolut nicht. So kannte ich meinen liebevollen Chaoten gar nicht. Ich hatte große Angst, dass er mich am nächsten Tag wieder mit allem alleine lassen würde und beschloss noch an diesem Abend, mit ihm zu reden.


	4. Kapitel 4

_**Guten Morgen ihr Lieben**_

_**Ich bin ja mal gespannt wie ihr das Gespräch * hust * findet. Und nun viel Spaß beim heutigen Kapitel.**_

**Kapitel 4**

Nach endlosen 15 Minuten kam Jared endlich vorgefahren. Ich stieg wortlos zu ihm ins Auto, körperlich und vor allem seelisch viel zu kaputt, um jetzt gleich mit ihm zu streiten. Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch, dass er mich einfach fest hielt und mir versprach, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber er sagte erst einmal gar nichts, sonder fuhr schweigend zu einer Pension, ein paar Blocks vom Krankenhaus entfernt.

Immer noch schweigend führte er mich an der Rezeption vorbei und in unser Zimmer. „Bella", fing er dann endlich an wieder zu sprechen und ich sah die Tränen in seinen Augen glänzen. Ihm ging es anscheinend nicht viel besser als mir. „Ich halte das nicht aus, Darling. Alice so zu sehen, dann dieser Geruch im Krankenhaus...", seine Stimme brach und nun weinte er wirklich. Ich hatte Jared bisher nur ein einziges Mal weinen gesehen und das war, als er vom Tod seiner Oma erfahren hatte, an der er sehr gehangen hatte. Sie war an Krebs erkrankt und elendig daran zu Grunde gegangen. Monatelang hatte sie immer wieder im Krankenhaus gelegen und es war ein Sterben auf Raten gewesen. Seitdem hatte er große Probleme damit, ein Krankenhaus auch nur zu betreten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit heute alleine gelassen habe. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Flehentlich sah er mich an, seine Augen baten mich um Vergebung und ich warf mich in seine Arme. Lange Zeit weinten wir einfach beide, aber wenigstens war ich nicht mehr alleine mit meinem Schmerz. Er fühlte sich ebenso hilflos wie ich. Wir hatten nur unterschiedliche Arten damit um zu gehen. Zusammen setzten wir uns aufs Bett und ich kuschelte mich ganz eng an ihn. Endlich hielt er mich, endlich hatte ich eine Stütze und musste nicht alleine stark sein, sondern konnte schwach sein und mich gehen lassen.

Langsam wurden unsere Tränen weniger und wir hielten uns einfach ganz fest ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und wischte vorsichtig seine letzten Tränen mit meinem Zeigefinger weg. Ganz sanft küsste ich ihn auf den Mund. Ich brauchte jetzt unbedingt seine Nähe und Zuneigung. Auch er küsste mich jetzt und strich mir zärtlich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, liebkoste sie und biss kurz darauf leicht zu, ehe er wieder sanft darüber leckte. Mir entwich ein Stöhnen und dabei öffneten sich meine Lippen. Sofort war er mit seiner Zunge in meinem Mund und begann mit meiner Zunge zu spielen. Währenddessen streichelten seine Finger zärtlich erst über meine Seiten und wanderten dann unter meinem T-Shirt weiter nach oben zu meinen Brüsten. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr mich. Langsam fing Jared an, meine Brüste sanft zu massieren, während er mir wieder auf die Unterlippe biss, um anschließend Küsse von meinem Mund, über mein Kinn und dann auf meinem Dekolletee zu verteilen. Meine Hände machten sich selbstständig und zogen an seinem Shirt. Aber ich schaffte es nicht ganz, es ihm aus zu ziehen. Ich sah wie Jared wissend lächelte. Verlegen kaute ich an meiner Unterlippe herum. Ich brauchte ihn jetzt und ihm ging es genauso. Endlich half er mir, indem er sein Shirt mit einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf zog und es zur Seite warf. Währenddessen tat ich mit meinem das Gleiche. Jared küsste den Ansatz meiner rechten Brust und befreite diese aus dem BH. Schnell öffnete er diesen und ließ auch dieses störende Stück Stoff verschwinden. Als er anfing meine rechte Brustwarze abwechselnd zu lecken und darüber zu pusten, um zeitgleich die linke zwischen seinen Finger zu zwirbeln, ließ ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stöhnte auf. Jede Berührung schien die Hitze in meinem Unterleib zu verstärken. Während er meine Brüste liebkoste wanderten meine Hände zu seiner Hose, ich öffnete den Knopf und zog den Reißverschluss herunter. Dann glitten meine Finger in seine Boxershorts und fanden endlich seinen Schwanz, der schon voll erigiert war. Ich umfasste ihn und pumpte ihn ein paar Mal schnell und dann wieder langsamer auf und ab. Jared knurrte mich regelrecht an und er biss in meine Brustwarze, sofort stöhnte ich laut auf, denn es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Stromschlag von meiner Brust, direkt in meinen Unterleib fahren.

Wir entledigten uns schnell unserer restlichen Kleidung und Jared platzierte mich sanft in der Mitte des Bettes. Während er mit seinem Mund weiterhin meine Brüste verwöhnte, streichelte er sich langsam über meinen Bauch immer tiefer und hinterließ mit seinen Berührungen eine prickelnde Spur auf meiner Haut. Immer weiter bahnten sich seine Finger ihren Weg und endlich kam er dort an, wo ich es am meisten brauchte. Als er mit seiner Hand über meinen Venushügel strich, brachte mich das erneut zum Stöhnen. Seine Finger fanden meinen Lustpunkt und rieben sanft darüber. Ich keuchte laut auf, denn genau das war es, was ich jetzt brauchte. Als er kurz seinen Kopf hob, sah ich in seinen Augen das, was wahrscheinlich auch in meinen zu sehen war. Lust, Begierde und dahinter versteckt die Verzweiflung, die wir gerade versuchten zu verdrängen. Um nicht weiter daran zu denken setze ich mich halb auf und attackierte seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Jetzt war ich nicht länger zärtlich, sondern wild und unbeherrscht. Ich drängte ihn dazu, sich hin zu legen und setze mich dann ohne Vorwarnung auf ihn und nahm seinen Schwanz tief in mir auf. „Oooh, Bella!", keuchte mein Mann unter mir, halb wahnsinnig vor Erregung. Ich begann mich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller, auf und ab und auf und ab, während er wieder meine Klit rieb und abwechselnd an meinen Brustwarzen knabberte. Der Schweiß lief mir langsam über den Rücken und erzeugte eine Gänsehaut, während ich ihn immer schneller ritt. Ich merkte wie sich mein Orgasmus immer weiter aufbaute. Mit einem Schrei kam Jared und kniff mir dabei in die Klit, so dass ich ihm wenige Sekunden später folgte. Mein Unterleib zog sich heftig zusammen, während ich erschöpft auf Jareds Brust fiel. Er drückte mich ganz eng an sich und blieb mit seinem Schwanz in mir. Wir brauchten beide die Nähe des Anderen so sehr und ich wollte mich am liebsten einfach nie wieder bewegen und vor allem an nichts mehr denken müssen. Endlich waren wir wieder eins.

Leider ließen meine Gedanken mich nicht lange in Ruhe. Schon war die Sorge um Alice wieder da und obwohl ich wusste, dass Jared mindestens genauso litt wie ich, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich mich noch immer über sein Verhalten ärgerte. Er hatte zwar Probleme mit Krankenhäusern und das respektierte ich, aber hier ging es nun mal um unsere Tochter. Konnte er nicht einmal für sie über seinen Schatten springen? Ich wollte mich nicht gleich nach dem Sex wieder mit ihm streiten, also verschwand ich schnell im Bad, um zu duschen. Jared folgte mir nicht, wie er es sonst oft tat, um das Liebesspiel unter der Dusche fort zu setzen. Im Moment war einfach alles anders als sonst. Wir befanden uns im Ausnahmezustand. Auch wenn wir beim Sex unsere Probleme kurzfristig verdrängen konnten, waren sie jetzt wieder da. Es fühlte sich jetzt so falsch an hier zu sein, während Alice im Krankenhaus lag. Aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig. Ein Einzelzimmer war nicht frei und im Vierbettzimmer durften Eltern in diesem Krankenhaus nicht übernachten. Jetzt war es erst zweiundzwanzig Uhr, noch neun Stunden ehe ich wieder bei Alice sein durfte und noch elf Stunden bis zur Operation.

Als ich wieder ins Zimmer kam, lag Jared quer auf dem Bett und schlief... nackt, wie er noch immer war. Ich versuchte ihn etwas zur Seite zu schieben, was mir aber nicht gelang. Ich ging und nahm mein Handy aus der Handtasche und stelle den Wecker auf fünf Uhr dreißig, nur nicht verschlafen morgen. Danach versuchte ich noch einmal Jared zur Seite zu schieben, was mir aber wieder nicht gelang. Also zerrte ich die Decke mühsam unter ihm hervor und legte mich, so gut es eben ging, neben ihn und breitete die Decke über uns Beide aus. Viel Platz blieb mir nicht und besonders bequem war es auch nicht, so an der Kante des Bettes zu liegen, aber im Moment war es mir egal. Meine Gedanken kreisten sowieso nur um Alice. Sie musste die Operation einfach gut überstehen und danach wieder unser kleiner Wirbelwind sein. An die Risiken, die der Arzt uns aufgezählt hatte, durfte ich gar nicht erst denken. Tod – Koma – bleibende Hirnschäden, die eine geistige Behinderung, Taubheit oder auch Blindheit zur Folge haben könnten...

Ich setzte mich auf und versuchte die Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. „Nein!", schrie ich fast, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Jared grunzte und drehte sich etwas zur Seite. Nun wäre mehr Platz im Bett für mich gewesen, aber ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen. Deshalb setze ich mich in den Sessel und schaltete den Fernseher an. Was für ein Mist nachts im Fernsehen lief. Ich zappte durch die Programme und konnte nur immer wieder den Kopf schütteln. Bei Krankenhausserien schaltete ich noch etwas schneller um als sonst, die ertrug ich heute gar nicht. Schließlich blieb ich bei einer Naturdokumentation über Pumas hängen. Was für schöne Tiere das doch waren. Mein Blick wanderte zur Uhr. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, noch sieben Stunden bis ich wieder durfte. Jared schnarchte mittlerweile leise vor sich hin und eigentlich sollte ich auch schlafen. Allerdings wollte mich die Müdigkeit noch immer nicht übermannen, also zappte ich weiter... und blieb irgendwann an der nächsten Dokumentation hängen, diesmal über Braunbären, wie gut die Bärenmutter ihr Junges beschützte. Ich seufzte, schaltete den Fernseher ab und legte mich wieder hin. Noch sechs Stunden...

Irgendwann war ich wohl doch noch eingeschlafen, denn das Klingeln des Weckers riss mich aus furchtbaren Träumen, in denen ich an Alice´ Grab stand. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen.

Nachdem wir kurz geduscht und uns angezogen hatten, fuhren wir viel zu früh ins Krankenhaus.


	5. Kaapitel 5

_**Guten Morgen ihr Lieben!**_

_**Ein dickes Bussi für meine liebe Beta Anna. Und vielen vielen dank für die vielen tollen Reviews. Mehr schreibe ich hier heute lieber nicht vorweg, sondern gehe besser in Deckung.**_

**Kapitel 5**

Während der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus sprachen Jared und ich mal wieder kein Wort miteinander. Sollte das jetzt etwa zur Gewohnheit werden? Normalerweise redeten wir doch immer über alles, Aber im Moment war einfach nichts mehr normal. Unser ganzes Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt worden und nichts war mehr so wie es sein sollte. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Meine kreisten nur darum, dass ich Alices Leben gleich in die Hände der Chirurgen legen musste. War es wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir hatten um ihr helfen zu können? Alice war bisher noch nie krank gewesen und jetzt würde sie vielleicht sterben. Nein! Daran durfte ich erst gar nicht denken. Alice musste einfach wieder gesund werden. Mein Handy klingelte und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Swan?", meldete ich mich. „Bella, ich bin es, Mom. Gibt es etwas Neues? Jared hat gestern angerufen und gesagt, dass Alice heute operiert wird", meldete meine Mutter sich. Siedend heiß fiel mir ein, dass ich völlig vergessen hatte, mich bei ihr zu melden. Gut das Jared das wenigstens gemacht hatte. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an. Ich erzählte ihr, wann Alice operiert werden würde und sie versprach mir am Nachmittag, zusammen mit Jareds Mutter, nach Seattle zu kommen. „Charlie habe ich auch angerufen, er nimmt den nächstmöglichen Flug und kommt dann direkt ins Krankenhaus", erzählte sie mir. Krampfhaft versuchte ich die Tränen zurück zu halten. Wie hatte ich meine Familie vergessen können? Ich hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht meinen Dad anzurufen. Als ich schluchzte beruhigte Mom mich. „Ganz ruhig Schatz, wir verstehen alle, dass du nun nur an Alice denken kannst. Keiner ist dir böse!" Wir beendeten das Gespräch, da Jared nun auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses hielt.

Wir gingen gleich in Alice Zimmer. Eine Schwester war gerade bei ihr und hatte ihr schon ein OP-Hemdchen angezogen. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie uns fröhlich. „Morgen", antwortete Jared einsilbig, wahrscheinlich dachte er genau dasselbe wie ich. Dieser Morgen war alles andere als gut! Wir setzten uns Rechts und Links von Alice auf die Bettkanten und hielten sie einfach fest. Am liebsten wäre ich für immer so sitzen geblieben, Arm in Arm mit Jared und Alice in der Mitte, als könnten wir sie von allem Bösen beschützen. Aber das konnten wir nicht. Schneller als uns lieb war, kam die Krankenschwester wieder und verabreichte Alice ein Beruhigungsmittel und legte ihr die Zugänge für die Operation. „Ich lasse sie noch etwas alleine und komme dann mit einer Kollegin wieder, um Alice in den OP zu bringen. Alice wird gleich müde und vielleicht sogar einschlafen", erklärte sie uns ruhig und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Die anderen Kinder waren heute auch ruhiger, als gestern und störten uns in den letzten Minuten, die wir vor der Operation mit Alice hatten, nicht. Dass es vielleicht die letzten Minuten mit Alice, in unserem Leben sein könnten... daran versuchte ich nicht zu denken.

Viel zu früh war es so weit und zwei Krankenschwestern kamen, um Alice zu holen. Ich gab ihr noch einen Kuss. „Wenn du aufwachst bin ich da, Süße. Alles wird gut. Ich liebe dich", verabschiedete ich mich von ihr. Jared gab ihr nur einen Kuss, sagte aber nichts. Wir liefen bis zum Operationssaal hinter dem Bett her. „Hier können sie nicht mehr mit rein", sagte die eine Schwester dann. „Gehen sie bitte in das Wartezimmer, sie werden informiert, sowie Alice aus dem OP kommt." Wir küssten Alice, die nicht viel mitbekam und fast schon schlief noch ein letztes Mal, dann fiel die schwere Metalltür hallend hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Dieses Geräusch würde ich nie wieder in meinem Leben vergessen können. Am liebsten hätte ich die Tür aufgerissen und Alice dort wieder heraus geholt. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl beschlich mich. Würde ich mein Engelchen je wieder sehen und wenn ja, würde sie dann wieder die alte sein?

Nachdem ich die Tür wohl einige Minuten lang angestarrt hatte, nahm Jared meine Hand und führte mich wortlos zum Wartebereich. Hier in Seattle war das kein abgeschlossener Raum, sondern einfach eine Ecke am Ende des Flures, von dem der Operationssaal abging. Dort standen drei grüne Bänke und ein Kaffeeautomat, das war alles. Über dem Kaffeeautomaten hing eine überdimensionale Uhr, die laut tickte. Tick Tack, Tick Tack, Tick Tack. Das Geräusch machte mich schon nach wenigen Minuten verrückt. Jared hielt es jetzt schon nicht mehr aus, aber das kannte ich ja von ihm. „Ich gehe eine Zigarette rauchen", murmelte er und verließ den Wartebereich in schnellen Schritten, ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten. Ich sah ihm nach und hoffte, dass er mich nicht lange alleine lassen würde. Ich setzte mich auf eine der Bänke, zog die Füße hoch und umklammerte meine Knie. Dieses Warten war die Hölle, still liefen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Tick Tack, Tick Tack. Quälend langsam schlichen die Minuten dahin. Jared war immer noch nicht wieder gekommen. Ob ich wohl mal nachsehen sollte, wo er war? Aber er war erwachsen und würde schon nicht verloren gehen. Aber Alice war hinter der grauen Metalltür auf diesem Flur, ich konnte hier nicht weg. Allerdings konnte ich auch nicht mehr stillsitzen und fing deshalb an, den Flur hoch und runter zu wandern. Ein weiteres Bett wurde heran gefahren und zwei Schwestern verschwanden mit dem nächsten Patienten, einem älteren Mann, im OP Bereich. Dort mussten wohl mehrere Operationssäle sein. Die Schwestern kamen nach einiger Zeit miteinander redend und lachend wieder heraus, für sie war es einfach ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag. Wie gern hätte ich auch einen normalen Arbeitstag gehabt, um dann zu meiner gesunden Tochter zurückkehren zu können. Ich tigerte den Flur weiter auf und ab, um dem Ticken der Uhr zu entkommen. Das machte mich verrückt. Weitere Patienten wurden in den OP Bereich gebracht und Ärzte und Schwestern gingen dort ein und aus. Im Wartebereich war ich nun auch nicht mehr allein. Auf einer Bank saß eine Frau und las seelenruhig in einem Buch. Ab und zu schmunzelte sie sogar beim Lesen. Wie konnte sie hier sitzen und dabei so gelassen sein? Wartete sie nicht auf einen Angehörigen, der auf dem OP-Tisch lag? Ich fühlte mich so alleine, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Wo blieb Jared nur wieder?

Nun war Alice schon fast eine Stunde im OP und mein Mann noch immer nicht zurück. Ich lief weiterhin den Flur auf und ab und auf und ab. Ein anderes kleines Mädchen wurde in den OP-Bereich gefahren und ich beobachtete neidisch, wie liebevoll der Mann sich um seine Frau kümmerte, als diese zu weinen anfing, nachdem die Tür zugefallen war. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Warum war Jared nicht so? Bisher hatte ich ihn immer für den perfekten Mann gehalten, aber in den letzten Tagen war er nie für mich da gewesen. Ich überlegte wann er je für mich da war und musste mir eingestehen, dass es eigentlich immer eher andersherum gewesen war. Ich war für Jared da und kümmerte mich um all seine Probleme. Ich selbst brauchte selten Hilfe, da ich schon immer ein sehr selbstständiger Mensch war. Jared hatte nie gelernt, sich alleine durch zu schlagen. Seine Mutter und seine Großmutter hatten immer alles für ihn geregelt. Deshalb kam er mit der Krankheit und dem Tod seiner Großmutter auch nicht klar.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam er wieder und nahm mich endlich in den Arm. Er sah aus, als würde er jede Sekunde zusammen brechen. „Wo warst du solange?", fragte ich ihn. Er sah mich unsicher an und zögerte lange. „Bells, ich habe Scheiße gebaut, große Scheiße!", flüsterte er fast schon verzweifelt. Unsicher sah ich ihn an. Was hatte er getan und warum musste er es ausgerechnet jetzt erzählen, während Alice operiert wurde? Hatte ich nicht schon genug Sorgen? Ich fragte nicht nach, sondern wartete, bis er von sich aus mit der Sprache rausrückte. „Bella, ich...wir...ich. Ach Scheiße. Ich kann das nicht", stotterte er herum und fing dabei fast an zu weinen. Langsam wurde ich wirklich sauer. „Was ist so wichtig, dass du es mir JETZT sagen musst, während unsere Tochter dort drinnen auf dem OP-Tisch liegt?", fuhr ich ihn an und zeigte dabei auf die Metalltür. Er schien immer kleiner zu werden. „Ich...ich habe die Krankenversicherung nicht bezahlt", schluchzte er schließlich. Ich war sprachlos und konnte ihn nur entsetzt anstarren. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst sein! „Aber den Überweisungsbeleg hatte ich dir doch gegeben, als du zur Bank gegangen bist. Zusammen mit der Miete und den anderen Sachen, die bezahlt werden mussten. Wie konntest du das vergessen?", fragte ich verzweifelt. Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was das nun für Alice bedeuten konnte. Die Kosten für die Operation und die Nachbehandlung waren unkalkulierbar. Wie sollten wir das alles nur bezahlen können? Und was würde das Krankenhaus machen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Alice doch nicht versichert war, wie wir angegeben hatten?

Jared sagte lange nichts, sondern starrte nur auf den Boden. „Ich brauchte das Geld und dachte, die Versicherung sei nicht so wichtig, wir waren doch nie krank", flüsterte er. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn geschüttelt und geschlagen, doch ich ballte nur meine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. Das hätte jetzt auch nichts mehr gebracht. „Wofür brauchtest du das Geld?", fragte ich daher nur eiskalt. Jared zuckte zusammen. „Du...ähm...also...Jessica. Du erinnerst dich?", stotterte er. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich an Jessica Stanley, sie hatte mit uns zusammen studiert und hatte sich immer wieder an Jared ran geschmissen. „Jessica? Jessica Stanley?", mühsam unterdrückte ich meinen Wunsch ihn anzuschreien. Jessica konnte mich nie leiden und neidete mir nicht nur Jared, sondern auch meine guten Noten. Sie selbst hatte nur mit Ach und Krach die Prüfungen geschafft und dann herum erzählt, dass ich nur wegen Jared durch gekommen sei und wahrscheinlich noch mit dem Prüfer geschlafen hätte. „Warum brauchtest du ausgerechnet für SIE unser Geld? Wieder bekam Jared zuerst den Mund nicht auf und ich hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrien, dass er endlich sagen sollte, was Sache war.

Aber gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich diese bedeutungsvolle Metalltür und der Arzt, der uns gestern über die Operation aufgeklärt hatte, kam auf uns zu. „Mrs Swan, Mr Wolf, würden sie bitte mit in mein Büro kommen?", bat er uns höflich. Wieso in sein Büro? Ich wollte zu Alice. „Wie geht es Alice? Ist alles gut gelaufen?", fragte ich und ein ganz komisches Gefühl beschlich mich. Mein Baby war doch nicht etwa gestorben? „Kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro, dann erkläre ich ihnen alles", sagte der Arzt. Das klang nicht gut, absolut nicht gut. Beklommen folgte ich dem Arzt. Als Jared meine Hand griff, drückte ich sie kurz und hielt sie dann ganz fest. Egal was mit Jessica war, das einzige was jetzt in diesem Moment zählte, war Alice! Und ich konnte jeden Halt brauchen, den ich bekommen konnte.

Das Büro des Arztes war nicht weit entfernt. An der Tür hing auch sein Namensschild. Dr. Weber hieß er. „Setzen sie sich doch bitte", forderte er uns auf und zeigte auf zwei mit schwarzen Leder bezogene Stühle, vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er selbst setze sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah uns ernst an. „Also die Operation ihrer Tochter ist eigentlich gut verlaufen", fing er dann an. Eigentlich? Das klang so, als wäre doch etwas schief gegangen. „Eigentlich?", fragte ich daher flüsternd. Ich hatte große Angst vor dem, was nun kommen würde. „Ja die Operation ist gut verlaufen, wir konnten den Tumor vollständig entfernen, ohne wichtige Bereiche des Gehirns zu schädigen. Ob er gutartig oder bösartig war, können wir natürlich erst nach der genaueren Untersuchung sagen", erklärte er ruhig. Das klang doch bisher ganz gut und doch spürte ich, dass es das noch nicht gewesen war. „Allerdings ist der Druck im Gehirn zu stark gewesen und trotz all unserer Bemühungen ist Alice ins Koma gefallen. Wir sind allerdings zuversichtlich, dass sie bald wieder aufwachen wird."

Die ganze Welt schien still zu stehen, ich sah alles nur noch wie durch einen Nebel und in meinem Kopf hallte nur noch ein Wort... Koma. Mein Baby lag im Koma. Weinend brach ich zusammen.

_**So und jetzt gehe ich lieber in Deckung. Ich hoffe ihr mögt mich überhaupt noch!**_

_**Am Sonntag wird es ein extra Kapitel geben diese Woche, die 1. der wenigen EPoVs, allerdings spielt die vor dem 1. Treffen der Beiden. Nächsten Mittwoch geht es dann wieder bei Bella weiter und für alle DFV Leser habe ich auch eine gute Nachricht, ich habe die Schreibblockade bei der Geschichte durchbrochen und nächste Woche geht es wieder weiter.**_

_**Fall ihr in der Zwischenzeit lieber etwas lustiges lesen mögt hier ist ein tolles Drabble von Seffi .de/s/5288b83e0001c7fe670452a/1/So-begann-mein-2-Leben **_


End file.
